Wayside: Kicking it in Kanto!
by UltimateHero10
Summary: The kids of wayside school are sent to the kanto region in japan to study and battle with new and powerful creatures called pokemon. Knowing Todd has had a bad history with pets before transferring to wayside, how will he manage to befriend, much less train these creatures? Rated T for language later in the story.
1. Meet the professor

_**Salutations my loyal readers and followers. Today, I am starting a new story which will be the first crossover of these two areas. This will also be known as an x-over as I'll be using multiple cartoon characters in the story. For those of you who are not familiar with wayside, Google wayside wiki. This will most likely be my longest story so far. I'd also like to thank paoace12 who inspired me to start my own Pokémon story. Now, without further ado, I present….**_

**Wayside: Kicking it in Kanto**

**By UltimateHero10**

The story begins as we zoom in on a large light blue stadium. There was one large building in the center which held the most people with four smaller arenas surrounding it. The Indigo Plateau. The final destination for all Pokémon trainers after earning all eight gym badges in the Kanto region to compete in the Pokémon league championships. From a box up high in the stadium, the announcer began to shout…

Here we are Poke' fans! He shouted. After a long and fearsome competition, we have reached the final match in the Pokémon league tournament! Whoever wins today will go on to face the elite four and have a shot at our champion! Before we begin, let's not forget to thank everyone who competed today and gave us a day to remember! Now, without any further delay, let's introduce the two finalists! On one side of the stadium, there was a eleven-year old boy tightening the gloves he was wearing on his hands. He had peach skin and had dark blonde hair. He wore a black t-shirt under a black jacket with four pockets and dark brown pants and red and white shoes. With him were four other kids around his age if not older. The first was a short boy who was on the chubby side. He had brown skin and short brown hair. He wore glasses, a white undershirt over a blue sweater with short light brown khakis and long socks with black and white shoes.

The second was a white girl who had purple hair and two buck teeth sticking out of her mouth. She wore a dark/light green stripped shirt with khaki pants and blue sneakers.

The third was a white boy who had spikey red hair that was accessorized by a blue headband with two long bangs going down to the sides of his face. He was wearing a long-sleeved black shirt with red stripes going down the arms under a yellow vest. He wore blue baggy jeans and wore black and red sneakers.

The fourth was another white boy slightly taller than the rest of them. He had long brown hair that had covered his right eye and had a strange yellow marking on his cheek. He wore a white t shirt under a blue open jacket with form fitting black jeans and blue and white sneakers.

"Well Todd, it's finally time. Said the redhead. You worried?" He asked the blonde.

"Sort of. Considering the situation right now, it's kind of hard not to be. The boy known as Todd replied. Especially knowing _She's _ my opponent."

"Don't worry Todd. You'll do great. Assured the purple haired girl. The only thing you need to focus on right now is the battle."

"You better not lose either! Said the black kid. I won't allow someone who beat me lose in the final round."

"Um….thanks, Myron." Todd said cocking an eyebrow. Well…it's time. He said as he began to make his way towards the light of the stadium. Todd had walked out onto the battlefield and was immediately greeted by the sounds of the applauding audience.

"And here he is ladies and gentlemen! Shouted the announcer. Hailing all the way from the U.S. of A, please welcome Todd! Todd had waved to his left and right as he had took his place on the stadium battlefield. Even after all the sticky situations this trainer had found himself in, he always managed to pull himself out and persevere making it to the final stage! And now, his opponent. Suddenly, Todd could hear the sound of roller blades skating across the metal floor. At first the sound was faint. But soon it grew louder as it came closer and closer. Soon, a girl had came dashing out of the opposite side of the arena and launched into the air preforming several front flips before landing on the field and shouting…

"EXTREEEEEEEEEME!" She shouted causing everyone to erupt with praise at the stunt she pulled. The girl had white skin and long blue hair that was tied back into a ponytail by a red ribbon. She wore a hot-pink helmet with light blue flames outlined, paired with white and pink roller blades with white straps, white wheels and a blue stripe with white outlines down the front of each.

"Everyone, please, give it up for the extreme roller blading gal from the united states…MAURECIAAAA!" He shouted as everyone cheered for her. Don't let her looks fool you ladies and gents. This is not your average girly girl. Maurecia isn't afraid to get aggressive when the situation calls for it. Her hot-blooded way of battling had earned her the privilege of competing in the final round. Who will be crowned the champion of the Pokémon league today? Will it be Todd or Maurecia? Only one way to find out!

"Hey Todd! The bladder girl had shouted getting the blonde's attention.

"Huh? What is it?" He asked.

"You better not hold back! Because I know I won't be!" She shouted.

"Trust me, the thought never even crossed my mind." Todd said with a grin as he had reached for his belt and unhooked one of six balls. Each of them were red on top, white on the bottom and had a black stripe going around the middle with a large button in the front. As he tapped the button with his finger, the ball had expanded to the size of a baseball and fit snugly in his palm. Maurecia did the same. Except hers was a deep shade of purple and had a small flame inches above the button.

'Oh and, don't forget the deal we made if I win!" She said which made him wince a bit.

'I won't. He replied. But let's talk about that if you win! He said as he and maurecia tossed their balls into the air almost simultaneously.

"**POKEMON….I CHOOSE YOU!** They both shouted as the balls opened up revealing white streams of energy. The energy engulfed the entire screen.

-Six months earlier-

A yellow school bus rode up to the thirty story school known as wayside. The students piled out of the vehicle with Todd being the last. He was now wearing a white long-sleeved shirt under a blue shirt with green baggy pants and red and white sneakers. He had begun to make his way towards the front door when he noticed two people coming from behind the school's parking lot. They seemed to be looking over a map of the school. The first was an old man with dark brown skin and gray hair. He wore a white lab coat over a red shirt with long brown pants with dark brown shoes.

The boy next to him had short green hair that was parted into two bangs by an orange headband. He was also wearing a lime green shirt with orange pants and had black and blue sneakers.

"Am I reading this correctly? The boy asked as he had scanned the map of the unusually tall school building, It says that the class we're looking for is at the very top. And I'm not seeing any elevators!

"We have to walk thirty stories? Asked the old man taken aback. Oh, my back is already aching just thinking about it.

"Um, excuse me, did you say you were going to the thirtieth floor?" Todd asked as he had approached the two.

"Oh, yes. You see, we've been scheduled for a presentation in Mrs. jewels' classroom. Replied the man. However, I didn't think that the school would have been built so tall. We were just about to head inside.

"If you don't want to take the stairs, I know a shortcut to the top." Todd suggested.

"Is there an elevator that's not on the map?" Asked the boy.

"Sort of. Said Todd. Come on, follow me. By the way, my name's Todd. What are yours?"

"Samuel Oak. But everyone just calls me professor." The old man replied.

"And I'm Tracey Sketchit." The boy with the headband replied. The two had followed Todd up one flight of stairs. He then walked in front of a set of lockers and began turning the dial inserting the number code until it opened.

"Right this way." Said Todd as he motioned for the two of them to step into the locker.

"Um, is this some sort of a joke?" Asked a confused tracy.

"Trust me, I thought the same thing too at first. Said Todd. Trust me. This'll take us straight to the top floor.

"Well, if you're sure. Said Professor Oak as he had first stepped into the locker. Tracy followed and Todd had brought up the rear and had closed the locker door behind him. Seconds later. The there stepped out from behind the number thirty of the thirtieth floor.

"Here we are." Said Todd as he had shut the door.

"Wait, we were just on the ground floor. How did we-?" Professor Oak pondered.

"I wouldn't waste my time trying to figure it out. Said Todd. Come on. The classroom is just up ahead. Todd had lead Oak and Tracey into Mrs. Jewels classroom where said teacher and her students were chucking things out the window. Mrs. Jewels was a fourty-year old woman yet she still looked very young for her age. She had large poofy pink hair and wore a yellow scarf around her neck. She also wore a long sleeved yellow shirt under a green one and wore purple pants with black stilettos. Under the sweet looking exterior was an actually obnoxious teacher who on various accounts was unfair to Todd. Not a day passed during his time at wayside school that he wasn't sent home early on the kinder garden bus.

"Uh, Mrs. Jewels?" Asked Todd slightly confused at what she and his classmates were suddenly doing.

"Oh, good of you to join us. The teacher said. We were just in the middle of a project involving gravity. She continued as she tossed a ruler out the window.

"Heh heh heh. I haven't seen you for years and yet you haven't changed a bit have you?" Professor Oak asked as if he had known Mrs. Jewels. Upon hearing his voice, Mrs. Jewels had immediately dropped her desk which she was lugging towards the open window.

"Samuel? Is that you?" Mrs. Jewels asked as she walked over to get a better look at the professor.

"It's been a while hasn't it, Julia?" Asked Professor Oak.

"JULIA"?! Asked the students in unison.

"Class, this is Samuel oak. Me and him were partner researchers during my time in japan." Mrs. Jewels stated. We were set in the field of researching the interaction with Pokémon and humans.

"Wow, you've been to Japan?" Asked a wide-eyed Dana. Wait, what are Pokémon?"

"That's exactly the reason I've come here today. Said professor Oak as he had set down a black briefcase on Mrs. Jewels' Desk.

'"You see, your teacher here had recommended that some of her students travel to the Kanto region in japan to experience the world of Pokémon. Pokémon are mysterious creatures with special powers and abilities and there are quite a number of them around the world. The reason why you haven't seen a Pokémon yet is because they haven't had a chance to migrate to your country.

"Wow. What do these pokemon look like?" Asked a fascinated Dana.

"Are they huge with sharp teeth and claws? Asked Maurecia as she mimiced the description.

"'Actually, some are. Pokémon range from all sizes. Answered Professor Oak. Here is an example of a Pokémon. Professor Oak said as he took out a ball from his pocket. It was white on top and red on the bottom with a black stripe in the center and had a button on the front. It was currently the size of a ping pong ball.

"Is that a Pokémon?" Asked Myron.

"No my boy, but it is critical to catching Pokémon. Professor Oak answered. This device is a poke ball. These devices are used for catching and storing Pokémon. Up to six Pokémon can be on a trainers' person at one time. These poke balls are able to increase and decrease their size for easy storage. Professor Oak demonstrated by pressing the button in the middle causing the poke ball to expand to the size of a baseball.

"Whoa! Awesome! Said an impressed Myron.

"And that's not even the best part. Professor Oak continued as he tossed the ball into the air. Come on out, Charmander! Professor Oak shouted as the poke ball opened releasing a white stream of energy. The class had stared in awe as the energy released from the poke ball had begun to form a creature. The light cleared to reveal an orange reptilian creature resembling a tailed bipedal salamander with some dinosaur qualities, particularly like those of theropods. It had four small fangs visible on its upper and lower jaws, four small claws on the ends of its arms a cream underside and an expansive cream coloration on the soles of its feet. The most notable feature was the burning flame on the end of it's tail.

"CHARMANDER!" The Pokémon shouted.

"AAAAAWWW! Went all the girls in the classroom being caught by charmander's cute appearance.

"He's a cute litter critter isn't he? Asked Jenny.

"And would you just look at the flame on the end of its tail?" Maurecia asked as she stared at the Pokémon's tail. She was about to touch it letting her curiosity get the better of her.

"Uh…I wouldn't do that.." Warned tracy. But it was too late as maurecia got close enough to get scratched by charmander's claws. It only got her in the arm, but it did manage to rip part of her sleeve off.

"Yikes. What was that about?" Maurecia asked.

"That was just charmander's scratch attack. Answered Tracy. I advise you not to get too close to charmander's tail. It's noted that if the flame on its tale goes out, charmander will die. This had nearly shocked everyone except for Mrs. Jewels.

"Oh my. Is it really that fragile? Having it's life span ended just by simply putting out it's flame?" Asked a now over exaggerating Dana.

"Unfortunately yes. Answered Tracy. But those who know of this manage to avoid that from happening. At least by any conventional means. But charmander can often protect itself in the wild as do most wild Pokémon. Charmander is a Fire-type Pokémon, Which means it can learn fire based moves such as flamethrower. Hearing this peaked maurecia's interest.

"Flamethrower? Awesome! Let's see that!" Said the bladder girl getting excited.

"Sorry, but charmander can't use flamethrower yet. It's still too young. Said tracy. As Pokémon grow, they gain experience and soon learn more powerful attacks. The easiest way to gain experience is by participating in battles with other Pokémon. When it has matured enough, it'll be ready to use flamethrower.

':"Then…I want to train charmander! Can I? Pleeeeease?" She asked.

"Maybe. First we have to do the trainer selection first." Said Tracey.

"Trainer selection? Asked Todd.

"Although I want my students to discover the world of Pokémon, I'm afraid that the professor didn't bring enough for the entire class. The trainer selection is a tactic we use to select those who get to go. We used to do this with the students back at the Pokémon trainer's school. Steven, may I borrow your hat for a moment? She asked to a boy who was dressed as an elf with a pumpkin on his desk.

"Oh, sure Mrs. Jewels." He answered as he took off his elf cap and handed it to his teacher.

"Alright Samuel, how many Pokémon did you bring with you today?" She asked the professor.

"If I remember correctly, I brought five Pokémon today including charmander. He replied. Which reminds me. Charmander, Return! Oak said as he had pointed the charmander's poke ball at it. In an instant, a red beam of energy shot from the button and hit charmander. Within seconds, the Pokémon was converted into energy and was sucked into the poke ball causing the class to gasp in awe once again.

"Hey, what happened to charmander?" Asked a slightly disappointed Maurecia.

"Oh he's fine. I just returned him to its poke ball. Explained Professor Oak.

"Whenever you want your Pokémon to return back to its poke ball, just point at it and say its name along with 'Return'. Explained Tracy. Now, for the slection exam.

Mrs. Jewels had begun tearing up sheets of paper, writing class names on them and then dropping them into Steven's hat.

"In this hat I have the names of all my students. Began Mrs. Jewels. The five names I call out will have the privilege of going on a journey to study and battle with Pokémon. And the first one is…She began as she reached deep into the hat and pulled out a name. …Jenny! She announced.

"Well, all right! Said the biker girl.

"Next up is Myron!" Continued Mrs. Jewels

"Haha! Yes! Shouted an over-excited Myron.

"Third name on the list is Dana! Said Mrs. Jewels.

"Perfect. I can't wait to see all the different types of Pokémon. Said dana.

"Maurecia!" The teacher called to the bladder girl.

"All right." She exclaimed.

"And finally….Todd." Finished Mrs. Jewels.

"Really? That's great!" Exclaimed Todd. But, what about school?

"Oh don't worry about that. She replied. The work you'll be doing will be more than enough to make up for your school work.

"Now, I believe it's time you choose who you will start your journey with." Said professor Oak as he had opened the black briefcase he had brought in revealing five poke balls which were laid out in a straight line, Every trainer starts out with a starter Pokémon to be their partner during their journey. Now, which one is first?

"I think we should do the order of those who were called." Suggested Mrs. Jewels.

"Excellent idea! Agreed professor Oak. Alright jenny, you're first! The biker girl had risen from her seat and had walked up to the five poke balls. She had looked them over until she had decided to take the one second to the one on the left.

"I think I'll choose this one. She said as she held up the poke ball. It had shown a reflection in the ball like a fun-house mirror.

"Well, toss out your Pokémon. Said Tracy.

"Right…um, how do I do that again?" Jenny asked.

"Just toss the poke ball into the air. " Said Tracy. Jenny had did just that as her partner Pokémon had appeared. The Pokémon looked like a small brown, and white/cream colored raccoon. Its bristly fur alternates in layers of cream and brown, and, due to the jagged outline, the fur has a zigzag pattern. It's head was brown with spikey ears and a jagged muzzle. It also has a black 'mask' pattern over its brown eyes and a black nose. It's feet have three claws, the forefeet colored cream and the hind feet brown with pink pads on the underside. It also has a spiky, bristly brush tail. The upper portion of its mouth is jagged in outline.

"Zigzagoon! It shouted after being released.

"Zigzagoon! Looks like an energetic little Pokémon. Said tracy.

"ZIG, ZIG!" It said as it ran around in a zigzag formation.

'"Well aren't you a spry little pup?' Asked jenny as she had bent down and rubbed zigzagoon's head. I'll call you ziggy.

"Alright Myron, you're up." Said Mrs. Jewels

"I bet I'll get a super strong one!" Said Myron as he had quickly reached for the middle poke ball.

"Come on out Myron 2!" He shouted as he had tossed the ball into the air. As the energy from the release dispersed, it revealed a quadruped reptilian like creature that somewhat resembled a toad or a young dinosaur with a spotted blue-green hide. It had three white claws growing out from each of its four legs. Its eyes were bright red and has small teeth which are visible when the mouth is open. The most notable feature of this Pokémon is the onion-like bulb on its back, which grows from a seed planted on its back by its mother at birth.

"BULBA!" It shouted.

"What the-? What is this supposed to be? Asked a confused Myron. Some sort of plant monster? Hearing the insult caused the Bulbasaur to growl under its breath.

'Watch it. Tracy warned. It may not look like much right now, but give it time, and bulbasaur turns in to a total powerhouse!

"Wait really? Asked Myron.

"Really really. Replied Tracy. You'll see what I mean soon enough. Alright Dana, your turn to choose.

Hmm, two Pokémon are gone and only three remain. Which should I choose?" She asked as she scanned the three remaining poke balls in the brief case. I think I'll take this one. She said as she had taken the one form the far right of the briefcase and tossed it into the air. The ball opened up revealing a Pokémon that was overall different than the other Pokémon. It was a seemingly robotic life form that has a gray, circular metal body with a horseshoe magnet on its left and right sides, and a single big eye. It has three Phillips head screws on its body; two are near the bottom of its body, and the other is on top of its head and looks similar to an antenna. The two bottom screws serve no noticeable purpose.

"MAGNIMITE!" It said in a monotone like fashion.

"Incredible. This one seems to be more robotic than the others! Said Dana as she had looked over maginmite's design.

"An electric and steel type! That's a good choice dana. Said professor oak. Steel type Pokémon are known to be very resilient in terms of defense. Now, maruecia. Your turn. Maurecia had immediately swiped the poke ball from the case and tossed it into the air with vigor. When the poke ball opened revealing to be the charmander from before,

"Charmander! It said upon being released.

'Alright! Score. Maurecia said as she had picked up her new partner Pokémon. I think I'll call you Todd Jr.

"Char? It asked tilting it's head._ Todd Jr.? Is it me or is she naming me like I;m the baby of the Todd kid?_ The charmander now known as Todd Jr. thought.

"Okay, only one Pokémon left. Go ahead Todd. Said professor oak. Todd had stepped forward and grabbed the last poke ball in the briefcase,

"Oh well, something is better than nothing." Todd said before tossing the poke ball up into the air. The ball opened and in a stream of white energy appeared a short-tailed bipedal Pokémon. It resembled a light blue turtle with the most notable trait being the hard shell on its back. Three digits were located on its hands and feet.

"SQUIRTLE SQUIRT! Shouted the Pokémon upon being released from the poke ball.

"Haha! You got stuck with a turtle! Laughed Myron. The best that thing could probably do is hide in its shell. Myron was about to continue slamming on Todd's Pokémon, it had suddenly spat a stream of water from its mouth ceasing his taunting. He was now dripping wet and had an annoyed look on his face.

"_HAHAHAHA! Serves you right."_ Thought the bulbasaur he had insulted earlier.

"Hey there, Squirtle. My name's Todd. He said as he had bent down to his new partner's eye level. How'd you like to come with me? He asked as he held out his finger for squirtle to shake.

"Squirtle! It said with a smile as it had shook todd's finger agreeing to travel with him.

"See? Now that's the kind of relationship you need to establish with your Pokémon." Said an impressed Tracy. Now that you've all chosen your partners, you'll be set to leave for the Kanto region in japan tomorrow morning. But first, we must discuss how you five will travel the Kanto region,.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Maurecia.

"Well, you really didn't think that you'd all be traveling as a five person group did you? Asked professor oak. No, in order to properly gain experience, you need to spend time by yourself instead of collectively. However. I will allow two person groups to be formed. Explained professor Oak.

"Oh Toooooooodd… Maurecia sang in a sing song fashion. She had got closer to Todd making him slightly uncomfortable . Why don''t you and I team up? We could travel the region together. See the said as she clasped her hands together as little hearts began to float above her head.

"Sorry Maurecia, but I'm afraid Todd won't be joining anyone. Said Mrs. Jewels causing the hearts over the roller bladder's head to break and shatter.

"What? But…but why?" Said a now obviously disheartened Maurecia.

"Because Todd had brought in guests without even notifying me first. Stated Mrs. Jewels. And since he's leaving for japan for the sake of research, I can't really punish him by putting him on the kinder garden bus. So instead, his punishment will be traveling the kanto region by…him…self! She stated as a low sounding trumpet played for each of the words.

"But that's not fair! How is he supposed to survive out there by himself?" Maurecia asked.

"Well, that's partly why we have Pokémon on our side. Said professor oak. Besides, you'll have to gather all your starting supplies at your home.

'It's okay Maurecia. I'll be fine. Said Todd. As long as I got this little guy with me. Said Todd motioning towards squirtle.

'"Glad to see your up to the task. You kids will be splitting up in separate parts of the kanto region to begin your jourmey. We shall discuss more upon arrival. See you tomorrow. Said professor oak as he and Tracy began to leave. But he suddenly popped his head back in the door to say.

"Oh, Todd, can you show us the way down? I'm afraid I might wander into another dimension if I try any doors I'm not aware of.

"Oh, sure professor. Said Todd as he had grabbed squirtle's poke ball and pointed it at him.

"Alright squirtle, return! Tidd commanded as he had returned his starter to its poke ball. As todd left the room, everyone had gathered around Maurecia, Jenny, Dana and Myron asking them about what they've been asked to do,

_**And I'll end the first chapter here. Next time, the kids prepare to go to the kanto region and begin their journey. But before they part ways, they have a contest to test out the strength of their new partners. Next time, Chapter 2:Battles In pallet Town! Please read and review!**_


	2. Battles in Pallet town!

_Hello again my loyal readers and welcome to the next episode of Kicking it in Kanto. Last time, the Pokémon professor of the kanto region, Sameul Oak and his assistant Tracey sketchit arrived at wayside school to introduce the students of Mrs. Jewels' class to the exciting and mysterious world of Pokémon. After a brief demonstration, Todd, Jenny, Maurecia, Dana and Myron were all chosen to travel to the kanto region in japan accompanied by their very first starter Pokémon. What adventures await these young children? _

**Episode 2:Battles in Pallet Town! **

The screen zooms in on the kids from wayside school at the airport with their starter Pokémon outside of their poke balls to get some air. After biding their parents farewell, they head for the plane. However, they notice that someone was missing. Todd was nowhere to be seen.

"Has anyone seen todd? Asked a worried maurecia. Our flight is about to leave. I hope nothing bad has happened to him.

"Don't worry maurecia, I'm sure he's fine. Assured Dana. Maurecia continued to look about until they saw todd approaching their area. He was now dressed in a black shirt under a black jacket with two front pockets on each side and brown pants with red and white sneakers.

"Hey guys, I'm here!" Todd shouted as he ran to his friends. Sorry if I'm a little late. My mom wanted to pick out the perfect outfit for me before I left.

'Took ya long enough. Said Myron. We were just about to take off without ya."

"Hey Myron, why don't you take your Pokémon out? Todd asked as he noticed myron's Pokémon was the only not out.

"It just wants to stay inside and get some z's. Said Myron. I'm sure traveling all the way from japan makes it very tired." Suddenly, bubasaur had came out of its poke ball on its own.

"Bulba!" It shouted stretching out.

"Hey! You're not supposed to do that! Are you?" Myron asked confused.

"The truth is that bulbasaur hasn't been very obedient to Myron recently. Dana explained. Probably because it's been treating it more like a servant than a pet." She said as she shot a glare and Myron.

"Oh please, since when have I done that?" Asked Myron clueless of what she meant.

"Can I have flashback please?" Dana asked as the screen had changed back to Myron's house. All he did was sit around while he had his bulbasaur bring him snacks, drinks, etc.

"Hey! I thought I said grape! This is cherry!" Myron complained. Flashback over.

"Sorry, not ringing a bell." Myron said acting as if he didn't remember. Before Dana could say anything more, their plane was just called.

"_Flight number 34 heading for kanto, japan, now boarding. I repeat, flight number 34 heading for kanto, japan now boarding. "_

"That's our flight!" Said maurecia.

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" Shouted Myron as he dashed for the gate with his bulbasuar following close behind.

"Hey, no fair!" Said Jenny as she had ran after him with the other kids giving chase as well. After making it to the plane before the last call for boarding, the kids had strapped into their seats and had took off. Looking out the window, they could see their parents waving them good-bye wishing them well. Unfortunately, after seeing his parents leave his sight, he saw that maurecia was sitting right next to him.

"Hi todd." She said dreamily.

"Ah, you're sitting here?" Todd asked surprised.

"Well why not? Mrs. Jewels said that you'd have to travel all by yourself when we got to kanto, so I thought we should spend as much time together as we can. While she was staring dreamily at todd, a little porcupine had popped out of the top of her helmet. It's name was fuzzy. And it had a strong dislike for the love interest of his pet owner. Fuzzy had growled showing its teeth to him.

'I see you brought fluffy." Said a worried T odd as he had inched closer to the window.

"Well of course. I couldn't leave my cute little fluffy home all by himself while I went to japan. She said cuddling the porcupine. But don't worry, I promise I'll make sure that he doesn't bother you or your squirtle. He knows better know. Don't you? Don't you? She asked the porcupine in a baby like voice.

"_Ugh, cut it with the baby talk before I hurl." _Said todd's squirtle which was translated as a squritle, squirt

"_I hear that, Personally, I think that dude's a bit selfish of his human. _Said maurecia's charmander. _He shoots his needles at anyone who comes close to her! You don't think that thing's a Pokémon do you?_

"_No clue."_ Replied squirtle. After several hours of flight, the plane finally reaches japan. Todd was releaved that it was nearly over because most of the flight there, he either had to deal with maurecia coming into close contact with him, or her porcupine trying to scratch, bite or stick him with one of its needles. After getting off the plane, they were greeted by a man in a suit who was holding up a sign that had their names written on it.

"Ah, so you're the new trainers from the U.S." Said the man.

"Trainers? What are trainers?" Asked Myron.

"The professor will explain everything to you. The man replied. Please, follow me. He said as he had lead the kids outside to a black car that was waiting for them outside the airport. Standing outside the car was the professor and tracy.

"Hello kids. Glad you could make it." Said the professor with a smile.

"Hello professor oak, Hi tracy. Said Dana. Is this where we begin our journey?"

"Not quite yet. Said the professor. You still need your proper tools before setting out. Hop in and we'll go to my lab to get you prepared. He continued as he had opened the door.

"Where is your lab anyway professor?" Asked jenny.

"In Pallet town. He answered. Every trainer who starts their journey in this region come see me to get their starting Pokémon. As the car rode off for pallet town, the professor had began explaining more about the bonds people have made with the Pokémon.

"You see, there are multiple areas that involve Pokémon that people partake in. The professor began. I am a Pokémon professor. Which means I study and research Pokémon. There are other classes such as trainer, breeder, or coordinator.

A Pokémon trainer captures and trains Pokémon in pursuit of the gym badges of the region to compete in the yearly Pokémon league tournament. The Pokémon league is a competition where all the best trainers from around the globe to compete for the championship title. In order to compete in this competition, you must first battle the eight gym leaders across the region to obtain the gym badges. Only those with eight gym badges from this region can participate.

Pokémon breeders are primarily Pokémon trainers who raises and mates specific Pokémon to reproduce specific improvements in future generations of Pokémon such as moves, individual values or natures."

"Mate? What does that mean?" Asked Todd.

"Uh….that's not important right now. Said professor Oak nervously. Anyway, Pokémon coordinators are Pokémon trainers who trains their Pokémon to show off its own beauty and enter it in contest. The goal of every Pokémon coordinator is to win the ribbon cup at the yearly, Grand festival. To enter in the grand festival, a coordinator must compete in several Pokémon contests across the region. After winning a contest, the coordinator is awarded with a ribbon. Once a coordinator obtains five ribbons, they are allowed to compete in the grand festival competition for the title of Top coordinator. There are also Pokémon artist such as tracy here who sketch Pokémon in their natural habitat. There are many ways to learn about Pokémon. And I'm positive you'll learn all about them as you travel.

Soon, the car finally arrived in pallet town. Pallet town was a small peaceful place. It has been the starting point for many a trainer in the kanto region. Looking outside, the kids saw that they were approaching a large building with a wind turbine on top of a hill.

"Hey, is that your lab?" Asked Todd.

"Yes, it is. Oak answered. Impressive isn't it? Well there's more to this than just it's looks. There are plenty of Pokémon here that you'll see across the kanto region. As the car came to a slow stop, the black gates had opened wide allowing entrance. Upon entering, they saw that the inside of the lab had looked like something from the future. The lab is composed of two floors. Inside the entrance door is a hallway with several doors, and to the left is a chest of drawers and the stairway to the second floor.

The living room is the space where Professor Oak hosts, eats, relaxes, and presumably studies. On a pink carpet (sometimes shown as green) are two couches and a table. To the side are a computer and bookshelves. This is where many scenes in the lab take place. There are also two science rooms full of various machines. There was a poke ball storage room which housed all the Pokémon of the trainers that were born in pallet town. This treasure of hundreds of Pokémon has been the target of attempted robberies by Team Rocket. In addition, the lab has a library, composed of two rooms. One is a study room with a large bookshelf and a pair of windows. The other, in the back, is a storage room full of books.

"Wow. This is entire building Is yours?" Asked an impressed Myron.

'Well, when you've made the kind of discoveries I have as a professor, you'll find that it comes with some pretty great benefits." Said professor Oak. Hey wait a minute, weren't there five of you? He asked noticing that dana was nowhere to be seen.

"Look at all this reading material Dana called as she was skimming through the library on the second floor. Here's one on Pokémon physiology. And here's one on town history! It's like I'm a kid in a candy store!"

"Ah, I seen she's found the library. Said professor oak. When you're done up there, join us down here if you may. He called. And now for your supplies. He said as he had lead them upstairs to the research floor which was the heart of the laboratory. The floor included several machines used for Pokémon testing and a table with various chemicals on it. Nearby is a blue chair. In front of it are the status screen, which shows the health and power of a Pokémon, and Professor Oak's computer, where he records his research. This computer doubles as a videophone, which he uses to communicate with other professors or Trainers. Beside the computer is the Poké Ball Transfer machine, for the transportation of Pokémon to their Trainers in a Pokémon Center. The room also includes a bookshelf, a desk with a lamp, a brown couch, and a drawing board. A few machines are connected to a glass container full of water, possibly to study aquatic Pokémon. Hanging from the ceiling is a large lamp. The professor had took out a case filled with poke balls from the cabinet and about other devices. They were small rectangle shaped devices with red coloring. On the inside of the tiny devices were a screen and a few buttons that looked similar to a handheld game system.

"Now, you won't be able to make it across the region with just one Pokémon by your side. You're going to need some type of assistance. These empty poke balls are used to capture and store Pokémon. You'll meet plenty of interesting and powerful Pokémon in the wild. And these little computers are called pokedex's These are used to record data on Pokémon as well as scale their power, health and attacks. For example….He said as he had held the pokedex in front of maurecia's charmander. Suddenly, the device spoke in a robot-like voice.

"_Charmander, the lizard Pokémon. The flame that burns at the tip of its tail is an indication of its emotions. The flame wavers when CHARMANDER is enjoying itself. If the Pokémon becomes enraged, the flame burns fiercely. Charmander's current moves are scratch and tail whip. _

"Cool! Said maurecia. But what does tail whip do?

"Tail whip is a stat reducing attack more than a directly damaging attack. If successful, the attack will lower the defensive stat of the opposing Pokémon. Tracey explained. Pokémon have special stats that affect how they perform in battle. Those stats are Attack, defense, special attack, special defense, speed and accuracy."

"How do these stats work exactly?" Asked dana.

"Allow me to explain. Said oak. These stats affect a Pokémon's performance in battle and how strong it's moves turn out to be. The basic attack stat is how strong a Pokémon's physical attack will be. For example, Todd jr.'s scratch attack is a physical type attack. Which means it will do physical damage. If it used tail whip first, then it would lower the targets' basic defense. Which would make it weaker to physical type attacks. But, rather than explain how battles work, I think we should cover this lesson in a real-time Pokémon battle.

'Alright! I call first! Said maurecia volunteering.

"Well, glad to see some enthusiasim. Said a smiling oak. Now, we just need to find your opponent."

"I'll go first professor." Dana volunteered. If I'm not going to be at wayside for a while. Then I might as well start learning everything I can while I'm here."

"Perfect! Follow me, I know just the place." Oak said as he had lead the kids out to a large open area behind the lab building. Alright. Since this is your first battle, I'll give you any help I can. When one Pokémon trainer challenges another trainer to a battle, it's called a trainer battle. The battlers usually determine how many Pokémon the each will use during the battle. However, since you kids are only just starting out, the rule will only be one-on-one style."

"Okay, So, I'm going to take a guess here and say that the first step is to call out our Pokémon?" Asked dana.

'Exactly. Looks like you're getting the hang of it already. Said Oak.

"Alright. Magnimite, come out please!" Dana said as she had released her steel/electric type from its poke ball.

"Magnimite." It said after forming into a physical being.

"Alright Todd jr., let's go!" Maurecia said as she had called her charmander to the field.

"CHAR!" It shouted as it faced down magnimite.

"So, what do we do first?" Asked maurecia.

"You call out an attack! Said Tracey. Remember, charmander knows scratch and tail whip."

"Oh right. All right Todd jr, use tail whip!" Maurecia said as she had called her first attack. " Todd jr did as he was commanded and had jumped into the air and began whacking its tail on magnimite's face.

"So that's what a tail whip is." Said Todd. However, it looked like magnimite wasn't harmed in the least.

"Hey maurecia, was that it? Asked a slightly disappointed dana.

"What gives?" Maurecia asked turning to professor oak and Tracey.

"Like I said, tail whip is only a stat decreasing move. Tracy said. It doesn't really do any direct damage on the target Pokémon. Only weakens their defenses. Try scratch now! Tracy called.

"Alright then, todd jr. use your scratch attack!" Maurecia called. The attack had landed, however Todd jr had retreated as trying to cut at magnimite's steel had hurt it's claws.

"_Ooooww! That's gonna hurt tomorrow!"_ Said Todd jr. rubbing it's claws.

"Oh no, todd jr! Are you hurt?" Asked maurecia concerned.

"It's fine maurecia. It's just suffering the after effect of a not-very effective move." Said professor oak.

"Not very effective? What's that supposed to mean? The bladder girl asked.

"There are three types of effective move status. Said tracy. There's not very effective, which will do little to no damage at all. There's normally effective damage. Which will be the result of a normal attack against a different Pokémon. And there's super effective damage. Which will cause great damage against another Pokémon. Steel types have a high resistance to normal type attacks. So you won't get anywhere with scratch. Normally, steel types would be weak against fire-types. If charmander knew ember yet, then maybe you could have caused some serious damage. But until then, I think dana's got you beat.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that! Said maurecia as she prepared to call another attack."

"Hold on. I think it's my turn to attack this time!" Said dana. Magnimite, use sonicboom!

"Magna…mite!" The robotic Pokémon said as it had released a grey energy wave which had slammed into todd jr. knocking it a few paces toward it's trainer.

"Todd jr, don't gove up! We can beat that tin can! Shouted maurecai. Use tail whip!" Her Pokémon complied as it began to lower magnimite's defenses again.

"Magnimite, counter it with sonic boom! Dana commanded. Magnimite had knocked back the fire lizard with a grey energy wave like before knocking it on it's back. Don't give it the chance to recover! Follow it up with tackle attack! The robotic Pokémon had charged knocking todd jr all the way over to maurecia. Looking closer, maurecia saw that her okemon had black swirls in his eyes.

"What happened?" She asked as she tried to wake up her Pokémon. Is it dead?"

"No, of course not. It's simply knocked out. Said professor oak. It took too much damage from dana's attacks and now its unable to battle. Which reminds me…he began as he held out his right arm. Todd jr. is now unable to battle. The winner is dana and her magnimite!" The professor announced.

"Hahahaha! Our first win! Dana cheered joyously but immediately brought it to an abrupt end by saying "Enough with the fun!"

"It's okay Todd jr. well win the next one." Maurecia said to her Pokémon before returning it to its poke ball.

'Sorry 'bout that sister mo." Said jenny.

"Don't worry about it, you'll get her next time." Said Todd.

"Oh, todd….she giggled before slugging him in the arm making him wince in pain.

"Uh, todd? You think you'll be able to go next or do you need time for your arm to heal?" Asked Tracey.

"No…ow…" Said todd still holding his left arm his pain from the punch. I can go. Who am I battling against?"

"That would be me. Said Myron with a confident smile.

"You sure that's a good idea Myron?" Todd asked

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked a suspicious Myron.

"Nothing…Except that it's just that after the way you've been treating your bulbasuar…" Todd began.

"Mryon Jr! Myron said cutting him off.

"Right, Myron jr. Do you really think it'll listen to any of your commands now?" Todd asked.

"Nah, myron jr. is as loyal as a dog. He'll do anything I tell it to." Said Myron. Now come on! Let's go! He said as he had raced on to his side of the battle field.

"Alright. But don't say I didn't warn you." Said Todd as he had took the opposite side of the field.

"You can win Todd! Maurecia had cheered from the sidelines.

"Good luck, Myron!" Shouted dana.

"The battle between Myron and Todd will now begin. This will be a one-on-one battle. The winner will be decided when either trainer's Pokémon is unable to battle. Begin! Said professor oak.

"Alright Myron jr, come out here!" Myron shouted as he had released his bulbasuar onto the battlefield.

"Bulbasuar!" It shouted after being released.

"Squirtle, come on out!" Said Todd as he had tossed out his starting Pokémon.

"Squirtle, squirt!" It said after being released.

"Grass types are super effective against water types. So in that area, Myron has the advantage. Said Tracey. Or at least it would if it knew any grass type moves yet. So this match could go either way. Said Tracey.

"Alright Myron jr., let's start off with a tackle attack! Myron commanded. But instead, it lead off with a growl. The growl was so loud that it had intimidated todd's squirtle causing it to shiver a bit."

"Hey! I said to use tackle! Not growl!" Complained Myron. Bulbasuar only scoffed.

"Don't let it scare you, squirtle! Use tackle attack! Todd commanded. His squirtle had shook it's fear and had charged at myron's bulbasuar.

"Myron jr, counter it with tackle too! Myron commanded. Bulbasuar complied, but only because it wanted too. The two Pokémon had collided heads using the same move. They had jumped back to get distance between themselves. For some reason, squirtle seemed to be in more pain than bulbasuar.

"Growl lowers the target Pokémon's attack power. Said Tracey. So it's attack didn't work as effectively as it was supposed to. "

"Well, if an offensive approach won't work, then let's try defensive! Squirtle, use withdraw! Todd commanded. Hearing the order, squirtle had retracted its head, hands, feet and tail back into its shell. Seconds later, a blue light had surrounded the shell.

"What? Are you running away?" Asked a surprise Myron.

'Not exactly Myron. Said todd. You see…"

"BLAH, BLAH, BLAH! I'm tired of hearing the basics. Bulbasuar, tackle attack!" Myron shouted getting impatient.

"_Finally, something we agree on." _ Said Myron Jr. as it attacked squirtle. Seconds before the impact, squirtle had popped out of it's shell. Bulbasuar's tackle sent squirtle flying, but it had landed on its feet right in front of it's trainer looking ready to go on.

"Hey, no fair! Shouted Myron. That attack had hit! Why isn't your Pokémon knocked out yet?"

"That's what I was about to tell you Myron. Said todd. Withdraw increases the user's defense. Which means it was able to better withstand your constant tackle attacks. But enough about that. Squirtle, use water gun! Todd shouted. On command, squirtle had spat a geyser of water from its mouth at the seed Pokémon. Being a non-effective move, Myron jr. was still able to stand.

"Spitting water? Is that what you've resorted to todd?" Asked Myron. Myron Jr, finish it with one last tackle attack! Bulbasuar had raced towards todd's squirtle raring to finish the battle. But todd had other plans.

"Squirtle, intercept with water gun! Todd shouted. Squritle had fired another geyser of water forcing back myron's Pokémon. After falling face first into the ground, Myron jr had black swirls in its eyes indicating that it was now unable to battle.

"Myron Jr is unable to battle. Said professor oak. The winner of this battle is todd and his squirtle.

"Haha! We did it!" Said todd as his squirtle cheered as well.

"Congratulations todd. Said the professor. I'm sure this victory is one of many. But do not get complacent. Eventually, the time will come when you come across trainers who are far stronger than you."

"And one of those trainers is going to be me. Said Myron. You only won because we're still starting. He said to todd.

'Sure myron. Whatever you say." Said Todd.

'Alright jenny, you're up last. Oak began. But wait, you don't seem to have an opponent. This might be a problem.'

"If it's okay, I'll be her opponent. Volunteered Tracey.

"Well that's mighty kind of ya Tracey," Said jenny. The two had took the opposite sides of the battlefield.

"Alright you two, the rules are the same as before. Said professor oak. This will be a one-on-one Pokémon battle. The winner will be decided when wither trainer's Pokémon are unable to battle. Ready? BEGIN!

"OK ziggy, let em ride! Jenney yelled as she tossed out her zigzagoon.

"ZIGZIG!" ziggy said happily as it jumped up a few times ready for a fight.

"Ok, it's been a while since I've had a Pokémon battle, but I'll do my best!" said tracy as he took out a pokeball from his pants pocket. "Ok Schyther! Let's do it! Said tracy as he tossed his pokeball up into the air. Out of it came an insect type Pokémon. It had green skin with a body like a praying mantis with it's claws sharp and hard as iron with a set of insect wings on it's back.

"Great sassafras, what kind of Pokémon are you?" asked jenny as she took out a pokedex.

"Scyther, The mantis Pokémon. Scyther is a bug type Pokémon with great agility and iron like blades for claws. Scyther uses it's claws to cut down any foe that may cross it's path.

"A bug type huh? Mom did always tell me not to play with bugs, but I guess I can make an exception this once." Said jenny

"Confident aren't we? Please take the first move." Said tracy.

"Mighty neighborly of ya. Ok ziggy, Use tackle attack on that critter!" jenny commanded as zigzagoon had rushed forward in a zig zag motion making it hard for scyther to tell from which point the Pokémon was going to attack from.

"Scyther, use double team!" said Tracey ashis scyther suddenly made about 10 clones of it self surrounding the zigzagoon.

"What in tarnation?" asked jenny as she and her Pokémon were confused by the sudden increase of scyther. "Professer oak, what's going on? Asked todd.

"This is the move double team. Only a large yet certain group of Pokémon can use this move, but it allows the user to make clones of the Pokémon to confuse the enemy. That way while the enemy is attacking a clone, the real thing has the advantage and can attack.

"So how is jenny suppose to tell which one is the real thing?" asked todd.. "That's just it, this move is to make sure the enemy can't tell a fake from the original. She'll just have to hope she get's lucky and find's the real one. "If you don't attack, my scyther will, scyther, use cut! Tracey commanded. Zigzagoon looked left to right to see which one was about to attack. But while it was focused on the front, scyther had attacked jenny's Pokémon from behind. "ZigZig!" ziggy shouted as it took a lot of damage from just one attack. "Ouch, that's gonna hurt in the morning." Said dana. "Ok, let's try something different. ziggy! Switch things up and use tail whip. Ziggy had noded and had used tail whip on the scyther left from the last one. Apparently the Pokémon was lucky as it had hit the real scyhter.

And as the Pokémon before it, scyther's defense had fell down. "No, double team wasn't enough?" asked tracy "Now, let's try this again with tackle attack.! Commanded jenny as zigzagoon had charged at it again. "Scyther! Doge it! Tracy commanded as scyther had jumped high into the air avoiding zigzagoon once again. Uh oh! Not good! Said jenny.

"Now bring it on home with X-scissor and finish it off!" commanded tracy. Scythre had crossed his scythes as they glew purple then had slammed it's scythes into jenny's zigzaggon in an x formation. The attack was too much for a young Pokémon like zigzagoon to bear and so had fainted afterwards.

"Oh no ziggy!" said jenny. Zigzagoon had swils in it's eyes showing that it was knocked out.

"Zigzagoon is unable to battle." The victory goes to scyther and tracy!" said professer oak.

"Aw shoot, that bug varmit is a tricky one. Take a good rest ziggy." Jenny said as she returned her Pokémon to her pokeball.

"Don't feel too bad about it, you did really well up until scyther's x scissor. I'd say you'll make a fine trainer." Said tracy.

"I appreciate the kind words mr. tracy, but I'm going to be wanting a rematch when I become stronger. You wouldn't want to disappoint a lady now would ya?" asked jenny.

"Most certainly not. I'll be waiting for a rematch." Said tracy.

"Now that everyone's had a battle, you should all have a good idea of how fierce trainers can be. Train your Pokémon and become stronger as a team. And now, I believe it's time that you all part ways. Tracy, if you would?" Asked the professor turning to his assistant.

"Oh! Right. Said tracy as he had went back inside only to come back with a map and another poke ball. Tracy had unfolded the map showing all the major locations in the kanto region.

"All right everyone. Since you're teacher wants you to explore the region by yourselves, I'm going to let you choose where you would like to go to start your adventure. Said the professor. Don't worry about how you're going to get there. I'll explain that part later."

"So, what you're saying is that we can choose to go anywhere on this map to start?" Asked jenny.

"That's correct. So, where would you like to go?" He asked. Jenny had looked all over the map trying to decide. What looks good to you sister mo'? She asked maurecia. Maurecia had took a while to decide until she had finally found somewhere that looked good. How about here?" She asked pointing to a spot on the map. The location she had pointed to was cerulean city.

"Ah, cerulean city. Nice choice." Said the professor. One of kanto's eight gyms is located there. Said the professor. Okay Tracey, bring it out." Tracey had nodded and had tossed the poke ball into the air revealing a new Pokémon. The Pokémon had loosely resembled that of a fox. It had two short pointed fox-like ears and in the middle of its face, it has two eyes that seemed to be shut. It had a slightly lighter color around it's mouth. It looks like it's wearing armor as it had two pauldron-shaped pieces on it's shoulders and a faud-like piece around it's chest. It had three fingers on its stubby arms and three toes.

"What kind of Pokémon is that?" Asked dana as she had took out her pokedex.

'_Abra, the psi Pokémon. Abra must remain sleeping or else it will lose its psychic powers. When abra senses danger, it instantly teleports to another location. _

Teleport? This Pokémon can use teleportation?" Asked Todd.

"That's right. Said professor oak. Abra is a psychic type Pokémon. Psychic types are Pokémon who are very difficult to hit with physical attacks. They've also been known to be high in the stats of speed and special attack. It 'll be quite rare to come across a psychic type. Now, when you two reach cerulean, look for the Pokémon center and register for the Pokémon league. After that, you'll be able to challenge the gyms. Make sure to contact me once you're there.

'All right abra, use teleport and send these two to cerulean city," Tracy commanded. Abra simply nodded it's head as it had raised his hands and began glowing an eirre purple. Soon, jenny and maurecia were surrounded by an orb of psychic energy. As the seconds pass, they could see their bodies disintegrate into thin air.

"Wha-? What's happening to them?" Asked dana.

"Don't worry. This is how abra's teleporting is done." Said professor oak. They'll arrive in cerulean city safe and sound.

"Good-bye todd! Shouted maurecia as she had begun to disappear. Soon, the two were completely gone frpm sight.

"Whoa! That was awesome! Me next! Me next!" Said an overly excited Myron.

"Hold it there, Myron! You've got to choose where you teleport first." Said tracy. Myron had looked at the map for a few seconds before he had quickly decided where he wanted to go.

"There! Teleport me there!" Myron said as he had pointed to a location that was marked HopHopHop town.

"HopHopHop town, huh? Interesting choice." Said professor oak. Are you sure you want to go there?

"I'm sure I'm sure! Let's go already!" Said Myron growing impatient.

"Dana, what do you think? You have a say in this too." Said Tracey.

"Well, myron's my best friend. I trust his decision. Wherever he goes, I go." Said dana.

"Well, alright then. Abra, teleport Myron and dana to hophop town." Said Tracey. Abra nodded and had begun using teleport on the two kids.

"See ya later todd! Said dana as she had waved good-bye.

"I'm not losing to you next tiiiiime!" Said Myron as his voice echoed out as he and dana had vanished.

"Guess I'm on my own now, huh?" Todd asked slightly disheartened.

"Do not fret, young man. I'm sure you'll meet your friends again soon enough. Besides, if not on the road, then you'll have to cross paths if you plan on challenging the gyms.

"So, todd, is there anywhere you'd like abra to send you?" Tracey asked.

"Actually, I think I might skip the teleportation and just start my journey here." Todd answered.

"Are you sure? Starting straight from pallet town?" The Pokémon artist asked.

"Yeah. Besides, I'm not sure if teleportation is my thing. I'm fine just getting to where I'm going on my own two feet."

"That's a good answer. Part of the enjoyment of the journey is how you get there. The city closest to this one is viridian city. Contact me when you make it there safely. Said the professor.

"I will. And thanks." Todd said as he began to take his leave.

"Oh todd, before you leave I think I should mention this. Said the professor.

"What is it professor?" Todd asked.

"About a week before I came to recruit you kids, I had sent another large group of kids out to begin their journey into kanto. And they all seem like potentially strong trainers. If you come across any of them, please let me know."

"Sure. But what do these other kids look like?" Asked todd.

"Well now, you can't expect me to remember all of the trainers that come by here do you?" The professor asked with a smile. Of course, what I do remember Is that three of those kids had the same name and they always travel together. Think of it as a side quest to accomplish.

"I'll be sure to be on the lookout for them. And thanks again." Said todd as he had begun to leave the lab and made his way out of town.

"You think they'll be fine out there?" Asked Tracey.

"I wouldn't worry about them. Oak replied. Besides, I have a feeling they'll have plenty of help in their journey before long.

_**With everyone setting off on their respective journeys, what adventure and mystery does the world of Pokémon entail for the young trainers? The answers to these questions and more. Next time, Episode 3:On the road to viridian city!**_

_**Okay everyone,starting here, I'll be listing the stats of all the characters Pokémon. If I get more reviews, I'll be motivated to continue this story faster.**_

Todd's Pokémon:

Squirtle (Male) Lv. 6

Type:Water

(Leveled up after the battle with Myron)

Moves:

Tackle, Withdraw, Water gun

Myron's Pokémon

Bulbasuar (Myron Jr.) (Male) Lv.5

Type:Grass/Poison

Moves:

Tackle, tail whip

Maurecia's Pokémon:

Charmander( Todd jr.) Lv. 5

Type:Fire

Moves:

Scratch, tail whip.

Jenny's Pokémon:

Ziggy(Male) Lv 5.

Type:Normal

Moves:

Tackle, growl

Dana's Pokémon:

Magnimite (No specified gender)Lv.6

(Leveled up after the battle with maurecia)

Type: Steel/Electric

Moves:

Sonicboom, tackle

See ya next time!


	3. On the road to Viridian City

_**Welcome my loyal readers and followers to the next episode of Kicking it in Kanto. Last where we left off, Todd and the others had arrived in the kanto region and met with professor oak and tracy. Shortly after, They had arrived at his lab in Pallet town. The starting point of every trainer in the kanto region. After obtaining their pokedexes and pokeballs, they begin their travel as they use abra's psychic powers to transport to different locations in Kanto. Todd however chose to start from pallet town as famous trainers did before. And so, we begin our tale with the transfer student as he makes his way towards viridian city. **_

**Episode 3:On the road to Viridian City!**

**(A/N): I Do not own either Pokémon or wayside or it's characters. I do however own the fanfiction I am writing.**

It had been a good half-hour since Todd had left pallet town. After walking a bit, he saw numerous Pokémon roaming about the trees and the tall grass. Now that he had begun his journey, the first thing he should probably look over would be the basics. "Okay, let's see what I need to do first. Before I get to viridian, I might as well try and capture some new Pokémon." Todd had sat down next to a tree and had took out a Pokémon trainer's guide. It had several helpful tips about Pokémon and trainers as well as several locations in the kanto region that looked like they were worth visiting. Todd had skimmed through it until he had gotten to the page on capturing Pokémon.

A Pokémon trainer's mission is usually to capture, train and battle different types of Pokémon. Trainers capture Pokémon using poke' balls. Special devices that store Pokémon in an easy-to-carry portable style. Pokémon who are not owned by other trainers are known as wild Pokémon. Wild Pokémon can be found almost everywhere. The most common is in tall grass where wild Pokémon often attack trainers?" Todd read a bit nervous about that part. In order to capture a Pokémon, you must first weaken it in a battle with a Pokémon of your own. Otherwise, the Pokémon will be able to break free of the poke ball. I guess it's a good thing I've got squirtle with me. Now to find a wild Pokémon. Said Todd as he had proceded to put back the guide, he suddenly notice that his bag had been ransacked.

"What the-?!" He exclaimed. A short distance away was a group of birds sharing sandwiches that he was planning on eating for lunch. They were small plump birds. They were colored brown with lighter-colored throat and belly. The tips of their wings show this same color. Both their feet and beaks were a pinkish-gray color. They had black markings around their eyes and a small crest of brown and cream colored feathers above their eyes.

"HEY! That's my food!" Todd shouted getting the attention of the bird Pokémon. They had suddenly grabbed a couple sandwiches and began to fly off. I don't think so! Squirtle, stop them with water gun!" Todd shouted as he had called out his starter Pokémon. Shortly after being released, squirtle had released a gyser of water from it's mouth as it tried to shoot down the thieving birds. It almost missed all of them until he finally shot one down causing it to drop back to the ground only saving one sandwich. "Haha! Got it!" Todd cheered. Now, what kind of Pokémon are you?" Todd asked as he had took out his pokedex.

"_Pidgey, the tiny bird Pokémon. Pidgey is a flying-type Pokémon. Among all the flying type-Pokémon, it is the gentlest and easiest to capture as it dislikes fighting. A perfect target for a Pokémon trainer to test his Pokémon skills. _

"The perfect target for a beginner Pokémon trainer huh?" Todd asked interested. But just after he finished checking up on pidgey's information, he noticed that had begun kicking up a powerful gust of wind with it's wings. That must be its gust! Said todd trying his best to block the wind. Alright squirtle, let's stop that gust with a water gun!" Todd commanded.

"Squirtle!" It said as it had fired another water gun at the pidgey blasting through the gust and making a direct hit. With its wings wet again, pidgey had once again begun to fall to the ground. Now! Finish it off with tackle attack! Squirtle had lunged at the falling pidgey hitting it head first. The bird Pokémon had landed on the ground with swirls in it's eyes.

"Alright, it's now or never!" Todd said as he had took out a pokeball from his belt and pressed the button enlarging it. LET'S GOOOOOOO POKE BALL!" Todd shouted as he had tossed the ball at the unconscious Pokémon. First, the ball had hit the Pokémon on it's head. Then it opened and in a matter of seconds, converted the pidgey into red energy and absorbed it before it closed. Todd thought it was over right then, but then realized the poke ball had a red light visible on its button. The guide did say that the Pokémon could break free if it had enough strength left. He and squirtle waited in anticipation as they watched the device wobble from left to right. After about three more seconds, there was a loud PING! And the red light had vanished signaling a successful capture. After a few more seconds of confirmation, a large grin found it's way on the young trainer's face.

"Alright! We did it! Todd said as he had grabbed the now occupied Poke ball. We just caught….A pidgey" Todd shouted in victory as he had held his poke ball high in the air.

"Squirtle squirt!" Squirtle cheered.

"Well squirtle, looks like we've got a new member to the team. When it's rested enough, we'll bring it out so that we can properly meet it." Todd said as he had attatched the poke ball to his belt. But hos victory was short lived as his sight had returned to the backpack that was raided by the group of thieving pidgeys. But now what am I going to do about food? Todd asked worryingly. The only other provisions I have are water and Pokémon food. I guess I'll have to hold out till' I get to viridian. As Todd continued to wonder what he'd do for food, he suddenly heard the familiar sound of a Pokémon battle in the distance."

"Alright, follow it up with faint attack!" Shouted a voice.

"Oh dear, dodge it!" Shouted another voice.

"Ya hear that squirtle? Sounds like we're not alone here." Said Todd as he and squirtle went to check out the source of the voices. Cutting through the trees and bushes, they came across just what Todd expected. It was indeed a Pokémon battle. The only people that seemed to be there were the two trainers. Both of them were male. The trainer to the left of the clearing had desert-beige like skin and seemed to be about Todd's age. He had green eyes and had a gap in between his teeth. He had three long hairs going down the back of his head and was wearing a black ski mask. He had on an orange shirt and purple pants with red socks and blue shoes. His Pokémon was a small, quadruped, porcupine based Pokémon that had large ears, visible front teeth and red eyes. It was purple in coloring and had spines on it back.

The trainer on the other side of the clearing looked like he was in his early to mid-teens, He had spikey red hair and wore a blue headband. He had large blue eyes and white skin. He had wore a yellow zip-up vest over his long-sleeved black and red shirt with blue pants and black boots. He had a small pack attached to his waist which todd assumed he used to carry his poke balls. The Pokémon he had a sleek black body, a pair of crimson cat or fox like eyes, long pointed ears four slender legs and a bushy tail. It had yellow bands on it's tails and ears and its forehead and legs had yellow rings on them.

"Okay ubmbreon, finish this fight with faint attack! " Shouted the red-haired trainer. The Pokémon had glowed purple and began charging at the other's Pokémon and an incredible pace.

"Quick, stop it with poison sting!" Shouted the trainer in the ski hat. On command, the purple Pokémon he had with him had fired white needles from it's mouth. The needles had hit their target, but it had little effect as the black Pokémon kept charging. The black Pokémon had bashed it's head into the Pokémon sending it crashing it into a tree.

"Oh no! Nidoran! The ski hatted trainer shouted as it rushed to his Pokémon's side. Are you okay my friend?" He asked.

"Nido…." The Pokémon replied with a smile letting him know it was alright.

"That was a tough battle. You almost had us." Said the red head as he had approached the ski-hatted trainer and his Pokémon.

"Oh well, thank you for the compliment. The ski hatted trainer said nervously. But it was you who won the battle. By the way, that's an interesting Pokémon you have there. Is it from this region?" The trainer asked the red-head.

"That's what I'd like to know as well." Said todd as he and squirtle had emerged from behind the shrubs.

"How long have you been back there?" Asked the ski-hatted trainer.

"Long enough. I was catching a Pokémon over that way when I heard the sound of your battle. By the way, I'm Todd. Todd said introducing himself.

"Well, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Todd. Said the boy with a polite tone as he held out his hand for a handshake. My name is Edward. But my friends call me double d." The boy said as he had shook todd's hand. And this is my faithful companion nidoran.

"Nido!" Sade the nidoran introducing itself. _Yo, what up man? Asked the nidoran to Todd's squirtle. _

"_Sup?" Squirtle responded which was translated as a squritle squirt,_

Well Todd, nice to meet ya. Said the red head. My name is Micheal. And this guy here has been my trusted companion ever since my father gave it to me for my tenth birthday. The red headed trainer now known as micheal as he had rubbed the head of his umbreon. But instead of hearing it from me, why don't you check your pokedex?" He asked.

"Todd did as he had said as he had suggested and took out his pokedex and scanned umbreon.

"_Umbreon, the moonlight Pokémon. Umbreon is a dark-type Pokémon and an evolved form of eevee. When Umbreon is exposed to the moonlight's aura, the rings on it's body glows faintly and it is filled with a mysterious power. _

"Evolved form? What does that mean?" Asked Todd.

"You've gotta be kidding me. You don't even know what evolution is? Are you a new trainer or something?" Micheal asked.

"Actually, yes. Just started today in fact." Todd said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, to clear things up, whenever Pokémon meet certain conditions, they grow and evolve into more powerful forms of themselves." Double D began to explain.

"Special conditions?" Todd asked.

"Such things as enough experience, or cause by a special stone, or done in a certain place or at a certain time. Micheal included. All Pokémon have different ways of evolving. This guy here used to be an Eevee until I gave him a moon shard."

"I see. And what happens after a Pokémon evolves?" Todd asked.

"When a Pokémon successfully goes through an evolution, it gains new attacks and some of its stats increase." Said Double D.

"So, does that mean my squirtle will be able to evolve?" Todd asked.

"Of course! But I ain't tellin' you what it evolves into. Said Micheal.

"Huh? Why not?" Todd asked.

"If I told ya, then it would take the fun out of finding out yourself." He replied with a grin. But tell ya what, I'd be more than happy to help you with your training. How about a battle?"

'Sure. I could use a little training! Said todd as he was geared up for a battle when suddenly his stomach growled loud enough for the others to hear it.

"Heh heh, sorry. Guess I'm a little hungry. Tddd said sheepishly. My food kind of gotten stolen while I was reading up on how to catch Pokémon."

"Okay then, first we have lunch, then we battle." Said micheal as he had took off his backpack and took out a pack of sandwiches. Hey double d, you want some?"

"Oh, well it would be rude to turn down such a generous invitation. I'd be delighted." He said happily. A few minutes later, the three trainers were now sitting in the clearing munching on sandwiches getting to know each other.

"So Michael, your umbreon is quite the formidable Pokémon. Double d began. Tell me, are you planning on competing in the Pokémon league as well?"

"The Pokémon league?" Michael asked slightly confused.

"You don't know about it? Todd asked surprised. Look who's the novice now!" He chuckled/

"Hey, I happen to be an extremely skilled Pokémon trainer! Michael shouted as a red anger mark had appeared on his forehead. This is just the first time I've been to this region before."

"There are other regions with Pokémon trainers?" Asked Todd.

"Of course! Plenty of 'em. Of course I've only read about them. Said Michael. You see, I'm from the Orre region. After some events that I'm not willing to go into at this point, wild Pokémon have become heavily scarce there. So you wouldn't think there would be many trainers. Part of the reason I came to kanto was to look for new Pokémon to bring home to the laboratory.

"Laboratory?" Both Todd and double d asked in unison.

"Ah, never mind that for now. He said changing the subject before. The other reason I came here was because I had something to discuss with this regions professor, Samuel Oak." Michael continued.

"Professor Oak? What do you need to speak with him about?" Double D asked.

"It's probably best you don't know about that. It's…sort of top secret." He said as he had darted his eyes slightly to the left. This had made the other two trainers a tad suspicious at what he had to do. But hey, enough about me!What's this Pokémon league?"

"The Pokémon league is a competition where all the best trainers around the world come to compete. Whoever wins the Pokémon league gains the opportunity to challenge the Elite four and champion. Those are the strongest trainers in this region." Said double d. If you defeat them, you claim the title of Champion of the entire region.'

"Champion of the region huh?" Michael asked intrigued. Sounds like a pretty powerful title. I think I might try it out when I get the time.

"Hold it right there. Said double d. One cannot just go to the Pokémon league. In order to qualify for the Pokémon league, you must first have eight gym badges from this region. You are able to win these badges by battling the leaders of the Pokémon gyms. And even though I have yet to meet a gym leader myself, I have a gut feeling that these are far from your average Pokémon trainer. The gyms are said to be located all over the region which means you'll have to do quite a bit of traveling."

"I see…sounds like a tough job. Said Michael thinking it over. Ah well, nothing worth having is usually obtained so easily. So, now that we've finished with lunch, whaddaya say to that training battle?"

"Sure thing! You ready squirtle?" Todd asked his Pokémon. Squirtle squirt! It said with a fierce gaze of determination.

'_Alright! I'm going to evolve! I can hardly wait!" _ Said squirtle in its own language. Soon, the two trainers had stood on opposite sides of the clearing. Todd with his suirtle was to the left while Michael and his umbreon were on the right. Double d had offered to referre the battle.

"This will be a one-on-one Pokémon battle! Double d proclaimed. The battle will be over when either side's Pokémon are unable to continue.

"_It is an honor to make your aquaintence. I expect for you to give it your all."_ Said umbreon as it nodded at squirtle.

"_Uh…thanks. Same to you umbreon."_ Said squirtle.

'Ready? BEGIN!" Shouted double d.

"Okay Todd, since you're still a beginner trainer, I'll let you have the first shot." Siad Michael. 

"You may end up regretting that decision. Said Todd. Alright squirtle, let's start off with a water gun! Todd commanded. Squirtle had let loose a gyser of water from it's mouth firing at the dark type Pokémon.

'Alright Umbreon, dodge it and use faint attack!" Michael commanded. The dark type Pokémon did just that and easily dodged squirtle's attack. It had then began to glow purple and moved to fast for squirtle to counter. Squirtle was knocked a few paces back after taking the attack.

"That umbereon's going to be tough to beat. Squirtle, use withdraw! Todd commanded. Squirtle had hid in it's shell which had increased its defense against physical attacks.

"Raising your defense stats huh? Asked Michael. Smart move. But You'll need more than defense to win against me! Umbreon, keep it up with faint attack!" Umbreon had once again charged at squirtle so fast, he could hardly be seen. But this was just what todd was waiting for.

"Now squirtle! Intercept with water gun!" Todd commanded. Squirtle popped out of its shell and had fired at umberon. The attack was unavoidable as it couldn't stop it's assault. It had stopped for a moment shaking off the water. Now, while it's distracted! Follow it up with tackle attack! Squirtle had lunged at umbreon and had made a direct hit forcing it back in front of its trainer.

"Ha! Nice one squirtle! Todd cheered.

'Well, seems like you're pretty good for a rookie. Saidd michael. But, I don't intend on losing to a rookie. Umbreon, Confuse ray!" He shouted.

"Confuse ray?" Todd asked. Without warning, umbreon had quickly approached squirtle as purple waves started coming from it's eyes. Squirtle attempted to run, be he was transfixed by the Pokémon's gaze. Suddenly, the world around squirtle was starting to twist and turn. Colors inverted and voices became distorted.

"Squirtle? Squirtle, what's wrong?!" Todd asked calling out to his Pokémon.

"Oh dear, it seems that squirtle has become confused!" Said double d.

"What's wrong with squirtle? He's not listening to my commands!" Todd asked worried about his Pokémon who was now dancing in a dizzy daze.

"When a Pokémon is confused, it becomes difficult to listen to its trainers commands as well as focus on its opponent. There's a chance that it might hit itself in confusion also. But not to worry, it wears off. Said Michael. Suddenly, while micheal was explaining, squirtle had fired a water gun at it's own trainer. Todd had quickly dodged it avoiding getting doused.

"Hey! He just tried to use water gun on me!" Said a surprised Todd.

"I'll take care of this! Umbreon, let's end this with shadow ball!" Shouted Michael. On command, umbreon had charged a ball of dark purple energy in it's mouth. After it finished charging energy, it had fired the attack at the still dazed squirtle. When the attack had made contact, a cloud of smoke arose from the explosion. Out of the cloud of smoke hurdled squirtle as it had landed on it's back.

_The whole world ….spinning." Said a still slightly dazed squirtle. _It was no longer confused, however it was knocked out.

"Squirtle is unable to battle! The winner is umbreon. Which means Michael and umbreon win the match." Double d announced. Yet todd didn't care that he lost as he was checking the condition of his squirtle.

"Squirtle, you okay buddy?" Todd asked.

"Squirtle squirt….It responded.

_Still a bit dizzy, but other than that, I'm fine." _Squirtle actually said.

"That's a relief. Take a good rest for now." Todd said relieved as he had returned squirtle to its poke ball. Well, I guess you weren't lying about being an experienced trainer. Said todd.

"Just because someone's new to a region doesn't mean they don't know squat about Pokémon battles. Said Michael with a grin. I suggest you not go into any more Pokémon battles until you've been to viridian city's Pokémon center." Said Michael as he began packing his stuff. Well, I'm off to pallet town to see professor Oak. What about you double d? The red head asked turning to the ski-hat wearing trainer.

"Actually, I first came out this way to look for Pokémon to catch. Said double d. My friends are somewhere on this route doing the same. I guess it's about time I regrouped with them. After which, we'll be making our way to viridian to register for the Pokémon league."

"Sounds like a solid plan. Who knows? Maybe I'll take a shot while I'm here. What about you todd?" Michael asked.

"I'm heading straight for viridian city. Todd answered. Same reason as double d. So I can register for the Pokémon league. And considering how tough you are, it may be helpful to get some training in."

"Well, I wish ya the best of luck. I look forward to battling you again after you've grown stronger." Michael said as he had took out his moped from behind a tree.

"Where did you get that?' Asked Todd.

"Brought it from home. Michael answered. Real useful for getting around faster." Michael answered as he climbed on and started it up. Catch ya later! He said before he had zoomed off. The fast-moving vehicle had kicked up a dust cloud causing Double d and Todd to choke for a bit.

"Well, I must be off. Farewell." Double d said as he had left going a different route into the tees.

'Alright, see ya later!" Todd shouted before the kid was out of sight. Okay, I might have a tough time in the Pokémon league if trainers like him are ccompeting. Considering I even get there." Todd said as he had went back to gather his things and started off back on the path to viridian city.

'_Only the first day of todd's journey, and already he encounters a trainer who promises to be tough competition if he's going to compete in the Pokémon league. Even though he has lost for the first time, he uses this loss as a learning experience and plans to get stronger should he cross paths with Michael again. What adventures await in the wing for out heroes? Find out next time…as the journey continues…_

_**Next time…**_

_**Episode 4:Throwin' down in HopHopHop Town!**_

_Alright, it's time for the Pokémon update. Even though Todd had lost a battle, his squirtle still got some valuable experience._

_Todd's Pokémon:_

Squirtle lv 6, Gender: Male,

Type: Water

Moves: Tackle, withdraw, water gun

Pidgey lv 3, Gender: Female

Type: Normal/Flying

Moves: Sand attack, gust.

See ya next time!


End file.
